To Start Anew
by kunoichihyuuga
Summary: Her 5th birthday her parents died. Going into protection she starts anew making her way. The journey will be long and eventful meeting old and new friends, will she ever find the peace she’s been looking for? And what’s this talk of psychic powers?femnaru
1. Chapter 1

**TO START ANEW: COMING FOR YOU**

A Naruto Fan fiction

**Summary: **her 5th birthday her parents died. Going into protection, she starts anew, making her way. The journey will be long and eventful, meeting old and new friends, will she ever find the peace she's been looking for? And what's this talk of psychic powers?

**Warning: **cursing, female Naruto, grammar (no beta reader). I will see to some of your suggestions, but I pretty much have a clear idea of how this story is going to go, so if you don't like what I write, I'm sorry, better luck next time. Sorry my story isn't so original or exciting, but this is my second try, be nice. Oh yea, neither are my titles. High school theme. Naruto x Sasuke, naruxshika, naruxgaara. Not yaoi or yuri, for the most part, anyway, but not any major characters, unless i change my mind. **Spoilers (naruto's actual parents)**

**Disclaimer: **if I owned Naruto, Hinata would be quiet but deadly and Naruto would lose that ugly orange suit. Unfortunately, or not, I don't, so there.

* * *

_Chapter one: The Start to the End._

* * *

Staring at the modern plain purple laptop at three thirty in the morning was one Naruto Uzumaki, sitting on her bed, leaning against her bed board. Next to her legs, cuddling was a cute, small fox with red fur and yellow stripes and a white snout with the cutest little fox ears.

Both of them yawning, Naruto turned her big sky blue eyes towards the alarm clock and sighed. She was wearing a white tank top that reached right above her belly button, showing off her belly button ring and red sleeper shorts. She had her hair pulled up top her head in a messy bun and a beautiful necklace, which was very precious to her and she rarely takes off, around her neck.

She was about ready to go to bed. Yawning again, she saved and closed a couple documents, put passwords on others, and committed some to memory. She was practically a computer whiz, almost always on the computer. Yawning a third time, she looked at the clock which read three forty five and sighed, closed her computer, and thought, 'damn, I need to go to sleep. I start school today/tomorrow.'

Naruto Uzumaki, sixteen and a half years old, was forced to start school today in the middle of the year because of safety reasons, going to a junior class. Her dad a scientist, both physicist and a chemist and her mom a surgeon and life saver, both world-renowned and billionaires were killed when she was five. They left all their fortune, which was a lot, findings, scientist/doctor stuff, everything to her in secret place she always keep on her ever since she was born. She used to live in a modest house with her two parents and fox, with her godfather and uncle visiting every now and then. Now she lives in a small one bedroom apartment somewhere in Godai Mura, California. It all started on her fifth birthday…

»»»

_Flashback_

Naruto loved her parents to death and she was blessed to have such loving parents, but with all the things they have to do and places to be, they couldn't find time for her like before, they couldn't even be here for all of her fifth birthday.

So she sat in the lonely house in her room with her pet fox, Kyuubi, trying to cheer her up, sensing her sadness, comforting her. The only sounds in the house that she could hear was her sighing, Kyuubi's whining, and their maid/housekeeper, Aya moving about downstairs. She spoke Japanese and a little English, just coming from Japan, but she was learning, and plus, the family loves her as a part of them. From time to time she would sit with Naruto when she was lonely like a day like this and teach her some Japanese. Her heart was reaching out to the little girl, but she was at loss at what to do.

Naruto was trying _so_ hard not to cry.

She wore a cute little kimono that Aya got for this special occasion, plenty more in the closet. She, with the help of Aya did her hair in two long, neat braids along her back with all sorts of ornaments on it. She even put on her mother's obnoxiously orange stilettos, making them look like a giant's shoe. And she was pretty short even for a girl her age so it look so cute and funny that she just had to beam at her reflection with Aya standing in the back, giggling in her hand. She was so excited that morning when her parents came in, wishing her a happy birthday, showering her with love, kisses and tears that their little girl is growing up. After hugging her, they told her that they were coming late tonight, because of this ceremony they had to attend. They managed to see the look of disappointment, but not surprise in her eyes before she covered it with a fake smile. She didn't want them to feel guilty. They both shared a look with each other and told her that they were going to get her something extra special and that she shouldn't wait for them if it gets too late. She nodded but they knew she was going to anyway. Both of them sighing and leaving, taking their white lab coat with their nametags on the, they left after kissing her goodbye and wishing her another happy birthday. After they closed the door Naruto let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in and a tear fell down face. Wait, she did. It was eleven thirty at night and only uncle Kakashi, Jaraiya jii, and Aya saw her. She was really disappointed but happy. The two men soon had to leave having to go to a doctors meeting, Kakashi being a psychiatrist and Jaraiya being a plastic surgeon.

They left, albeit reluctantly and apologizing, each giving their own presents. Naruto was just happy they came to see her. She always loved it. Even though she was extremely sad about her parents, she plastered a somewhat strained smile for their sake, not wanting them to feel guilty, for her sake. She was always thinking about others even at her age. After they left, the house was quiet, now only the sound of Aya doing something downstairs. Then she heard her door open and looked up from braiding Kyuubi's hair.

She was surprised to see Aya come in holding a tray of cake and a knife with two plates and soda. Naruto thanked her for her efforts of trying to cheer her up and they enjoyed this time together only talking a bit. Aya was like an older sister to her and they sat in comfortable silence. Aya hugged her and said in a clipped Japanese accent, "Don't worry young one and have a happy birthday." Naruto could have snorted and said _happy my butt_, but she didn't and just hugged her again. When Aya speaks, it's always words of wisdom and encouragement. Aya took the plates downstairs to wash them.

Naruto knew she couldn't really be ungrateful. She had people who loved her and a house to live and food to eat_. It could be much worse_, she told herself, but she couldn't ignore the stinging in her heart. She moved towards the windows and sighed. So this is where she finds herself at eleven thirty. She tilted her head against the window when she heard a siren off in the distance. Resting her eyes a bit, for only what felt like twenty-five minutes, she opened them again to hear the siren going off again, and then they stopped. Looking curious she suddenly spotted car lights coming into the driveway.

By now it was pouring rain and she couldn't see clearly outside. She realized that that may be her parents! She quickly got up and kicked off her high heels and looked in the long mirror on her door. She looked strikingly like her father with feminine features and her mother's personality – headstrong and confident, also outgoing and sunny. The boys would surely be after her like a dog on a leash. With it being eleven fifty-seven, there's three minutes to spare!

Racing to the door and into the hallway, she suddenly froze. Her vision faded to an eerie gray, black, and white setting. It was so cold she was shivering and could see her breath. Holding herself tight she noticed she was going down the hall downstairs without even moving her legs. She decided she was going to see what would happen.

It felt like an out-of-body experience. Her hair was blowing like there was a strong wind. She finally found herself at the front door. The front door opened by itself to reveal a short man in shorts and sweat-shirt and kind eyes. He had his hand up as if he was going to knock on it and his mouth open as if he was about to say something. He wasn't extremely cute, but he wasn't atrocious either. Looking at the corner of her eye, she saw Aya in the threshold of the kitchen looking curious.

Turning back to the man, she found him vanished and herself back upstairs holding herself tightly.

She decided to put this off for now. Right now her parents are waiting for her.

Running downstairs, she tripped but got back up and started. Swinging the door open she opened her mouth up wide to squeal. It died down in her mouth when she realized it wasn't her blond daddy or red-headed mommy, but a tall young man with an emotionless face and a clean, crisp all black suit. He had cold calculating eyes and pale skin. He looked HOT! But still, it wasn't her mom or dad.

Looking at the corner of her eye she saw Aya looking flustered at seeing such a cute guy at our door and a little intimidated. He looked down at her after eyeing Aya for a bit making her eep and cower. He was not going to make any small talk or sugar coat it. In a deep silky voice he said, "My name is Uchiha Itachi, a detective from UU CORPS. In Konoha, Godai where your parents were attending an awards ceremony . . .

. . . both your parents were shot three to four times, both got it in the heart the others in other random places."

Naruto stopped listening. She couldn't hear anymore. His lips were moving, but she couldn't hear any sounds, she couldn't focus. She stopped breathing. Her heart gave a slow, painful thud, her stomach clenching tightly, throat restricting. She almost passed out; the Uchiha kept going on about the details. And blood, lots of blood. She could smell it on him. Then and there she wanted to throw up. She remembered to breath and as soon as she did, she felt dizzy and fell, hearing screaming and sobbing, and she was wet. Why was she wet? The screaming and sobbing was coming from both she and Aya, who had came over and was hugging the life out of her and the tears from both of them too. The uncontrollable sobbing, making her voice hoarse.

Tears streaming down her eyes, then. . . Jaraiya and Uncle Kakashi? They were holding her too, crying, but trying to be strong for the girls. The detective kept on going.

" We have two suspects. . ." Naruto looked up from her position and looked into the Uchiha's eyes.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my first chapter. It'll get exciting later, just wait. _

_Who are these suspect? what is Naruto going to do? Who is Uchiha Itachi? What does UU CORPS stand for and what does it do? _

_Read on and find out._

**So if you have any suggestions Or comments, just review or email me and I will take into consideration. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

p.s. Godai means five elements or something, and sense i was born in California, I decided to make it there. It's not an actual place I think.

_*KCH *_


	2. Chapter 2

**TO START ANEW: COMING FOR YOU**

A Naruto Fan Fiction

**Summary: **her 5th birthday her parents died. Going into protection, she starts anew, making her way. The journey will be long and eventful, meeting old and new friends, will she ever find the peace she's been looking for? And what's this talk of psychic powers?

**Warning: **cursing, female Naruto, grammar (no beta reader). I will see to some of your suggestions, but I pretty much have a clear idea of how this story is going to go, so if you don't like what I write, I'm sorry, better luck next time. Sorry my story isn't so original or exciting, but this is my second try, be nice. Oh yea, neither are my titles. High school theme. Naruto x Sasuke, naruxshika, naruxgaara. Not yaoi or yuri, for the most part, anyway, but not any major characters, unless I change my mind. **Spoilers (Naruto's actual parents)**

**Disclaimer: **if I owned Naruto, Hinata would be quiet but deadly and Naruto would lose that ugly orange suit. Unfortunately, or not, I don't, so there.

* * *

_Chapter two: Your Choice._

* * *

"_We have two suspects…_

"There is Orochimaru. He is also a surgeon; actually he was the chief of your mothers department before he got arrested. He's been on trial for four times, three out of the four he got off clean, but we suspect he's still doing illegal things.

He was a rival and pain to your mother's side for a long time. He might be after all the findings and experiments she and your father did. We have more information on him, but now, on with the other group. A group called Akatsuki was recently formed of about eight members we know of. They are a vicious kind of people and won't hesitate on hurting you. If anything, they are after your money, you inherited. They have killed before. Both parties haven't been found yet, as they seem to be hiding. I would advise you to live with one of your relatives. Don't pick up the phone and don't say your whole name in public."

Kakashi and Itachi started talking then to get some things straight. Jaraiya had gone outside for a smoke and to calm down, because he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to face is goddaughter right now. He was emotionally distressed and he just found out his almost son died with his almost daughter. And even now he was finding a way to put all the blame on him. _Poor Naruto, this must of hurt her the most, yet here I am acting like a pussy while she's in there trying to hold herself together._ Then he remembered something_. _Reaching into his back pocket and heading towards Naruto, who was surprisingly quiet on the couch, no tears at all now, after stomping out the cigarette, he reached her and knelt down. "Naruto, look at me." No response or no face, which was covered by hair. Gently taking his goddaughter's chin and facing it towards him, he said, "Right before I left to go someplace, and right before your parents were going on stage, they gave me this me to give to you if I see you. They just had a feeling and wanted to be on the safe side."

"_Jaraiya jii I wanted to ask you for an important request.'' Minato asked him seriously. Jaraiya, who sensed this mood sobered up and turned away from his date for tonight, who lost in a bet to be here. She was talking to Kushina animatedly about one thing or another. "I'm not trying to scare you or whatever, but I would like to let you give this to Naruto for us. I just have a … feeling. Please, for me?" Jaraiya looked at him strangely, but nodded anyway. _

Later that night he was glad he did it. "Your parents loved you very much, I wanted you to know that." He took a orange velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and in it was an emerald crystal that she would come to treasure always.

»»_ flashback end_

That was the day she had gotten her first premonition and also the day she declared revenge. After all that has been done, a social worker had come and handed her guardianship to Jaraiya. They moved to Georgia, but someone tried to kidnap her there. They suspected it was Akatsuki, so they moved to New York, but it happened again. Naruto has been close to death more times that people in general could say. Naruto had to change her last name from Namikaze to Uzumaki and go under child protection. This is her tenth move in twelve years and now she's in California, living by herself. She wasn't nervous about going to this new school because she was so used to it. She never had time to settle down and make friends, and on top of that, she missed Jaraiya and uncle Kakashi and even Aya, who had to move also and get a different job. She remember Itachi and how he was so strict about this whole thing, not showing any sympathy to a little girl who just lost both parents on her birthday. She was told to keep changing cell phoned and never give out her address or any personal information. All that money her parents gave to her is being saved for emergencies because she feels she should work for her things. It was so frustrating at times because she was such an outgoing person and to keep all this stuff bottled inside is so not cool. Closing her eyes, she wanted to just forget her past and start over new, but first she had to solve a couple mysteries.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She got into the shower and turned it on cold to wake herself up. She heard a splash and knew Kyuubi had come in. she was still just as small as a little pup. "How are you Kyu?'' the little fox just yipped and ran around. Kyuubi had been like a life partner for her, she wouldn't know what to do without her. She picked Kyu up and turned off the water, getting out to dry both of them. After that she let her go and headed to her attached bedroom. She started getting ready for school by looking I her drawers and closet and getting her underwear and clothes out, along with her shoes.

She wore a lighter blue tee shirt with a hot pink tank top over it and a pair of lime green skinny jeans and for her shoes she wore converse with all those colors together in a high fashion style because she likes dressing nice, but not too overboard. She let her blood red bangs up in a side bump held up in a clip and let the rest of her blond hair down in waves. All she did for makeup was some simple lip gloss and a little eyeliner to bring her eyes out. She didn't have to put a lot of makeup to look good, but either way she looked hot and ready to go to school.

Walking out of her apartment, she decided to walk to school today instead of her old truck. After a while though, she felt as if someone was following her so she turned around and spotted two guys in "civilian" clothing and acting like if they were normal, but she knew better, it was those guys who work for the UU CORPS. It was supposed to be with the whole child protection shenanigan that usually got annoying. She didn't pay any mind to it, because they were going to be there all day. She could see the school in site , but had to cross the street to get to the other sidewalk. What she didn't notice was a car speeding down that road coming straight at her.

Sasuke was the schools heartthrob and hottie and had the pleasure of being known all around that small town. He was driving in his hot new sports car that he got yesterday and was testing its limits putting the rock music that was playing on the max, which could be heard outside as it zooms past . And let's just say that it could go _fast_! So anyway he could see the school coming fast and was just dying to show off his new skills.

Shikamaru was just walking lazily to school and noticed a girl up ahead. He wasn't really interested in girls, they could be so troublesome. He heard a screech behind him and saw a nice looking car coming fast on the road behind him toward the same crosswalk the girl was on. Shikamaru felt a panic in his heart and knew he had to do something or that girl could die. He started running faster than he ever done before.

Naruto was in the middle of the crosswalk when she turned to hear rock music ascending louder and louder. Looking closer by squinting, she noticed that it was a car, coming fast. What she failed to notice was that she was in the middle of the street just watching while everyone, too far to reach her could only watch in horror, even her 'bodyguards'. Finally deciding to look around her surroundings, she noticed that she was in the cars line of view and it was too late for it to stop, by how fast it was going. She was frozen in her spot because she was so scared.

Sasuke was having the time of his life and noticed that there were people on the sidewalk telling him to slow down. _Huh, as if_, he thought. Why would they want him, Sasuke Uchiha to slow down? Looking down the road he finally notice that there was a girl in his line of view and he was heading towards her fast and it was too late to stop…

Naruto looked on as it approached, people yelling at her in slow motion and all she could think about is how she couldn't get her revenge on whoever killed her parents.

Sasuke was pressing on the brakes as hard as he could, him knowing that if he didn't stop, that this girl, who was seemingly frozen on the spot, would get hit and die. He was just five ten feet in front of her and just closed his eyes…

* * *

thanks for reading my second chapter and i hope this is getting interesting enough for you to keep on going. i am in love with femal naruto stories if you can't tell.

_GASP! what happens to naruto?! will sasuke stop in time, will shikamaru save her, or will she be able to move in time?? and who exactly is this Sasuke Uchiha?_

_**i'll try to update soon and in that time, just review and tell me how you fell or give suggestions.**_

**_*_**KCH*****

**PLACES WHERE NARUTO HAS BEEN:**

Japan

Australia

South America

America-

georgia, new york, california, domincan republic, north carolina, hawaii

_just a couple places where i would like to be before i die. a few i've alread been and lived. only hawaii and japan are the only ones._

_i decided i wasnt going to put any other language but english. no name endings, unless the character is saying it. _


	3. Chapter 2 12

**TO START ANEW: COMING FOR YOU**

A Naruto Fan Fiction

**Summary: **her 5th birthday her parents died. Going into protection, she starts anew, making her way. The journey will be long and eventful, meeting old and new friends, will she ever find the peace she's been looking for? And what's this talk of psychic powers?

**Warning: **cursing, female Naruto, grammar (no beta reader). I will see to some of your suggestions, but I pretty much have a clear idea of how this story is going to go, so if you don't like what I write, I'm sorry, better luck next time. Sorry my story isn't so original or exciting, but this is my second try, be nice. Oh yea, neither are my titles. High school theme. Naruto x Sasuke, naruxshika, naruxgaara. Not yaoi or yuri, for the most part, anyway, but not any major characters, unless I change my mind. **Spoilers (Naruto's actual parents)**

**Disclaimer: **if I owned Naruto, Hinata would be quiet but deadly and Naruto would lose that ugly orange suit. Unfortunately, or not, I don't, so there.

_Chapter two: Your Choice. (Add in)_

_Naruto was in the middle of the crosswalk when she turned to hear rock music ascending louder and louder…_

Suddenly everything got freezing and everything turned gray, black, and white. It was so cold she was shivering and could see her breath. Holding herself tight she waited to see what happened. She saw a car racing towards her in a small Buick. Loud rap music was playing and the car was jumping up and down. She couldn't see who was in the car. She couldn't move even if she tried and she started to panic…

Then everything turned normal again. Now, Naruto knew her premonitions can be a little whack, but the overall thing that was going to happen, happens just like in her visions. Naruto found she couldn't move even if she wanted to…

**ATTENTION: READ THIS! **This was when she was walking to school. Her guards aren't too close to her to keep their identity safe. The first reason why she was just standing there was because of her premonition, which takes about a minute or two, then she realized that she could die and froze up, her body unwilling to move. Sorry for the complication or if you don't get it. Hope this answers any questions about why she didn't get a vision about getting hit by the car or something. By the way, danger follows Naruto like a good little puppy so if you're wondering why all this bad stuff happens to her, just keep in mind that her parents were billionaires and her danger magnet.


	4. Chapter 3

**TO START ANEW: COMING FOR YOU**

A Naruto Fan Fiction

**Summary: **her 5th birthday her parents died. Going into protection, she starts anew, making her way. The journey will be long and eventful, meeting old and new friends, will she ever find the peace she's been looking for? And what's this talk of psychic powers?

**Warning: **cursing, female Naruto, grammar (no beta reader). I will see to some of your suggestions, but I pretty much have a clear idea of how this story is going to go, so if you don't like what I write, I'm sorry, better luck next time. Sorry my story isn't so original or exciting, but this is my second try, be nice. Oh yea, neither are my titles. High school theme. Naruto x Sasuke, naruxshika, naruxgaara. Not yaoi or yuri, for the most part, anyway, but not any major characters, unless I change my mind. **Spoilers (Naruto's actual parents)**

**Disclaimer: **if I owned Naruto, Hinata would be quiet but deadly and Naruto would lose that ugly orange suit. Unfortunately, or not, I don't, so there.

* * *

_Chapter two: Your Choice._

* * *

"_We have two suspects…_

"There is Orochimaru. He is also a surgeon; actually he was the chief of your mothers department before he got arrested. He's been on trial for four times, three out of the four he got off clean, but we suspect he's still doing illegal things.

He was a rival and pain to your mother's side for a long time. He might be after all the findings and experiments she and your father did. We have more information on him, but now, on with the other group. A group called Akatsuki was recently formed of about eight members we know of. They are a vicious kind of people and won't hesitate on hurting you. If anything, they are after your money, you inherited. They have killed before. Both parties haven't been found yet, as they seem to be hiding. I would advise you to live with one of your relatives. Don't pick up the phone and don't say your whole name in public."

Kakashi and Itachi started talking then to get some things straight. Jaraiya had gone outside for a smoke and to calm down, because he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to face is goddaughter right now. He was emotionally distressed and he just found out his almost son died with his almost daughter. And even now he was finding a way to put all the blame on him. _Poor Naruto, this must of hurt her the most, yet here I am acting like a pussy while she's in there trying to hold herself together._ Then he remembered something_. _Reaching into his back pocket and heading towards Naruto, who was surprisingly quiet on the couch, no tears at all now, after stomping out the cigarette, he reached her and knelt down. "Naruto, look at me." No response or no face, which was covered by hair. Gently taking his goddaughter's chin and facing it towards him, he said, "Right before I left to go someplace, and right before your parents were going on stage, they gave me this me to give to you if I see you. They just had a feeling and wanted to be on the safe side."

"_Jaraiya jii I wanted to ask you for an important request.'' Minato asked him seriously. Jaraiya, who sensed this mood sobered up and turned away from his date for tonight, who lost in a bet to be here. She was talking to Kushina animatedly about one thing or another. "I'm not trying to scare you or whatever, but I would like to let you give this to Naruto for us. I just have a … feeling. Please, for me?" Jaraiya looked at him strangely, but nodded anyway. _

Later that night he was glad he did it. "Your parents loved you very much, I wanted you to know that." He took a orange velvet box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and in it was an emerald crystal that she would come to treasure always.

»»_ flashback end_

That was the day she had gotten her first premonition and also the day she declared revenge. After all that has been done, a social worker had come and handed her guardianship to Jaraiya. They moved to Georgia, but someone tried to kidnap her there. They suspected it was Akatsuki, so they moved to New York, but it happened again. Naruto has been close to death more times that people in general could say. Naruto had to change her last name from Namikaze to Uzumaki and go under child protection. This is her tenth move in twelve years and now she's in California, living by herself. She wasn't nervous about going to this new school because she was so used to it. She never had time to settle down and make friends, and on top of that, she missed Jaraiya and uncle Kakashi and even Aya, who had to move also and get a different job. She remember Itachi and how he was so strict about this whole thing, not showing any sympathy to a little girl who just lost both parents on her birthday. She was told to keep changing cell phoned and never give out her address or any personal information. All that money her parents gave to her is being saved for emergencies because she feels she should work for her things. It was so frustrating at times because she was such an outgoing person and to keep all this stuff bottled inside is so not cool. Closing her eyes, she wanted to just forget her past and start over new, but first she had to solve a couple mysteries.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened her eyes and yawned. She got into the shower and turned it on cold to wake herself up. She heard a splash and knew Kyuubi had come in. she was still just as small as a little pup. "How are you Kyu?'' the little fox just yipped and ran around. Kyuubi had been like a life partner for her, she wouldn't know what to do without her. She picked Kyu up and turned off the water, getting out to dry both of them. After that she let her go and headed to her attached bedroom. She started getting ready for school by looking I her drawers and closet and getting her underwear and clothes out, along with her shoes.

She wore a lighter blue tee shirt with a hot pink tank top over it and a pair of lime green skinny jeans and for her shoes she wore converse with all those colors together in a high fashion style because she likes dressing nice, but not too overboard. She let her blood red bangs up in a side bump held up in a clip and let the rest of her blond hair down in waves. All she did for makeup was some simple lip gloss and a little eyeliner to bring her eyes out. She didn't have to put a lot of makeup to look good, but either way she looked hot and ready to go to school.

Walking out of her apartment, she decided to walk to school today instead of her old truck. After a while though, she felt as if someone was following her so she turned around and spotted two guys in "civilian" clothing and acting like if they were normal, but she knew better, it was those guys who work for the UU CORPS. It was supposed to be with the whole child protection shenanigan that usually got annoying. She didn't pay any mind to it, because they were going to be there all day. She could see the school in site , but had to cross the street to get to the other sidewalk. What she didn't notice was a car speeding down that road coming straight at her.

Sasuke was the schools heartthrob and hottie and had the pleasure of being known all around that small town. He was driving in his hot new sports car that he got yesterday and was testing its limits putting the rock music that was playing on the max, which could be heard outside as it zooms past . And let's just say that it could go _fast_! So anyway he could see the school coming fast and was just dying to show off his new skills.

Shikamaru was just walking lazily to school and noticed a girl up ahead. He wasn't really interested in girls, they could be so troublesome. He heard a screech behind him and saw a nice looking car coming fast on the road behind him toward the same crosswalk the girl was on. Shikamaru felt a panic in his heart and knew he had to do something or that girl could die. He started running faster than he ever done before.

Naruto was in the middle of the crosswalk when she turned to hear rock music ascending louder and louder. Looking closer by squinting, she noticed that it was a car, coming fast. What she failed to notice was that she was in the middle of the street just watching while everyone, too far to reach her could only watch in horror, even her 'bodyguards'. Finally deciding to look around her surroundings, she noticed that she was in the cars line of view and it was too late for it to stop, by how fast it was going. She was frozen in her spot because she was so scared.

Sasuke was having the time of his life and noticed that there were people on the sidewalk telling him to slow down. _Huh, as if_, he thought. Why would they want him, Sasuke Uchiha to slow down? Looking down the road he finally notice that there was a girl in his line of view and he was heading towards her fast and it was too late to stop…

Naruto looked on as it approached, people yelling at her in slow motion and all she could think about is how she couldn't get her revenge on whoever killed her parents.

Sasuke was pressing on the brakes as hard as he could, him knowing that if he didn't stop, that this girl, who was seemingly frozen on the spot, would get hit and die. He was just five ten feet in front of her and just closed his eyes…

* * *

thanks for reading my second chapter and i hope this is getting interesting enough for you to keep on going. i am in love with femal naruto stories if you can't tell.

_GASP! what happens to naruto?! will sasuke stop in time, will shikamaru save her, or will she be able to move in time?? and who exactly is this Sasuke Uchiha?_

_**i'll try to update soon and in that time, just review and tell me how you fell or give suggestions.**_

**_*_**KCH*****

**PLACES WHERE NARUTO HAS BEEN:**

Japan

Australia

South America

America-

georgia, new york, california, domincan republic, north carolina, hawaii

_just a couple places where i would like to be before i die. a few i've alread been and lived. only hawaii and japan are the only ones._

_i decided i wasnt going to put any other language but english. no name endings, unless the character is saying it. _


End file.
